Sitalyi Book II: Intalyi
by coldguy11
Summary: Satoru joins the team to help find Sokka and Katara. Sokka and Katara find another great unknown city and learn more about Sitalyi's history and how it came about. Will Eri change her ways, or will she return as the world's most dangerous foe? R&R.
1. A Happy Satoru

finally, the moment you've all been waiting for... Sitalyi Book II!

* * *

Last Time, in Sitalyi Book I…

"Where's Katara and Sokka!?" exclaimed Aang.

"Oh no!" said Toph.

"What is it?" asked Aang. They were now in the bushes they hid in recently.

Toph replied in a worried voice. "I don't fell anything in the clearing. The air balloon took off. And Sokka and Katara are trapped in it!"

* * *

The walk back to Sitalyi was a sad one. They told the Sitalyins the fate of the Hero and his sister. They cried for him.

Aang and Toph boarded Appa with sadness in their eyes. Now they had a new mission, and they were two people short.

Satoru ran into the stables, hardly breathing. "I'm coming with you!"

Maybe they weren't going to be two people short on their new mission.

* * *

Intalyi

A Happy Satoru

Toph's appearance just then was an odd one. She had sleeveless shirt on that covered the horrid burn on her chest, but not on her arms. Burn marks covered almost all of her two arms. Another odd thing was that she stood there, staring at Satoru, or at least as close to staring as you could get when you were blind. Also, her mouth was hanging open, almost as if she had no jawbones.

"Toph," Aang said. "Huddle up."

Toph came over to Aang.

Aang began, "Well, we know Katara and Sokka are gone to who knows where in a hot air balloon. Now it's up to us two to find them. To have Satoru on our team would be a big help. The only thing is, we'll have to disguise him as someone else when we go into villages. We can't have people knowing there are other airbenders in an unknown city. Now, considering you and Satoru are "in love" I already know that you want him to come with us, right?"

Toph blushed. "Yeah."

They turned back to Satoru.

"Satoru…," Aang began.

Satoru smiled in hope that they would welcome him into their team.

"We have decided that you would make a fine addition to the team.

Satoru beamed. "Thanks!"

"But, before we go, we need to grab some supplies," said Toph.

Satoru replied, "Alright."

"But," Toph continued, "You need to come up with a new name, new clothes, and get used to not using airbending. We can't have the world knowing there are other airbenders besides the Avatar still alive. If they knew that you were an airbender, it would lead to the discovery of Sitalyi, and we can't let that happen."

"All right, let's get to it!" exclaimed Satoru.

* * *

Later that day, they met up at the stables. Satoru had new clothes and a new name. His new temporary name that they would refer to him as when they were with other people was Kane. His new clothes were just standard Earth Nation clothes.

"Time to go." Aang turned to Jong, who was standing next to Appa. "Thanks for everything, Jong!"

"No problem, Avatar Aang. Have a safe trip!"

With that Aang, Toph, and Satoru climbed up into Appa's new saddle. Appa took off. Little did they know they wouldn't be seeing Sitalyi for quite some time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if its off to a good start and please review!


	2. A Surprising Reunion

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was REALLY busy.

* * *

Intalyi

A Surprising Reunion

"What do you…," Sokka's voice got cut off by a dull thud.

"What was that?" wondered Katara out loud.

Then, from a narrow pipe in the wall came a man's voice. "Attention, we have just landed in the Southern Water Tribe's territory to refuel and stock up on food."

"Hm. That pipe in the wall is interesting. The sound must travel all through the hot air balloon."

"Sokka, are you listening?" asked Katara. "He just said we're in the Southern Water Tribe!"

"I know. Pack your things, Katara, we're getting off this balloon."

"Um, Sokka, we don't have any _things_."

"Right." Sokka paused. "Well, just follow me!"

They walked down the spiral stairs to the first floor. They rushed past the doors on their left and right, hoping the people inside were still unconscious.

They quietly opened the hot air balloon's entrance/exit and walked out onto the snow and ice. They were home again.

* * *

After about two hours of searching and jumping from ice drift to ice drift, they finally found what they were looking for. The Southern Water Tribe's single village. Except now it wasn't a village. It was a grand city, surrounded by walls of snow and ice. It was made to look like the Northern water Tribe. It reminded Katara of Sitalyi.

They walked down the slope and up to the city's entrance. Sokka and Katara were in such awe they were speechless. To see this gigantic city in the place of the tiny village of igloos they were accustomed to was a shock.

"What is your business?" asked a man from up on the wall above the entrance.

When Sokka looked he recognized the smiling face immediately.

Next to Sokka, Katara shouted, "Dad!"

"Dad, it's you!" shouted Sokka as his father bended a flight of stairs out of snow to get down to his two kids.

When he got to the ground, Sokka and Katara rushed up to him and gave him a great big bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sokka, who was on the verge of tears.

"When I heard they rebuilt the Southern Water Tribe I had to come!"

* * *

"You two can stay here."

Sokka and Katara looked up at a grand building the size of the Ba-Sing-Se palace made of packed snow. Also, it was in the middle of the river that flowed through the city.

Sokka asked, "Dad, how come this is the only building in the river?"

He replied, "This used to be the cities palace. Now, though, it is unoccupied.

"So, wait a minute, we're gonna be living in a palace?" asked Katara.

They're dad smiled. "In a way."

Sokka threw his fists into the air. "YEAH!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	3. Everything is Connected

Ah yes, another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Intalyi

Everything is Connected

A few days after they left Sitalyi, Aang, Toph, and Satoru sat in the woods, trying to come up with a decent plan.

"How is it possible to find them when there's not a single trace of where they could've gone?" asked Satoru.

"Why can't everything just be, like, magically connected or something?" complained Toph.

"Wait a minute…" Something clicked in Aang's mind. "Everything is connected!" Aang blurted out. "Before we met you, Toph, we were in a swamp, and I met a guy who taught me that everything is connected. He taught me how to find anything in the world just by concentrating!"

"Are you sure?" asked Satoru suspiciously.

"Positive!" said Aang excitedly. "Look, I'll find them right now!" Aang sat down on the ground, closed his eyes, and his hands into the earth. He sat there for a second, completely motionless.

"They're in the Southern Water Tribe!" he exclaimed.

"How could that be?" asked Toph.

"The hot air balloon landed to refuel and they snuck off!"

"But…," started Satoru.

"Come on! If we leave now, I can make Appa fly at top speed and we'll make it their by tomorrow afternoon!"

* * *

High up in the air, with all the hot air balloons gone, Aang, Toph, and Satoru sat in Appa's new saddle designed by Jong, the Sitalyin that had helped them in Sitalyi.

"Alright Toph, time to water-heal you again."

Toph groaned. For some reason she hated having Aang waterbend on her to heal the burns on her chest and arms. "Alright, but close you eyes."

Aang and Satoru closed their eyes as Toph pulled off her shirt. Though it was hard for Aang to waterbend on her chest with his eyes closed, he managed. He took the jug of water that was next to him and waterbended the water through the air and over to Toph. The floating water slowly healed a little more of the burn

When he was done, Aang said, "Time for your arms."

Toph slipped her shirt back on and said, "You can open your eyes now."

Aang and Satoru opened their eyes. Toph pulled up her sleeves and Aang repeated the process on her arms.

"Thanks," muttered Toph.

Satoru shivered. "We must be getting close."

* * *

There's more on the way!


	4. A Long Awaited Kiss

here's some more Intalyi, and if your bored, don't worry, there's gonna be plenty of action coming up!

* * *

Intalyi

A Long Awaited Kiss

Katara opened her yes. For a second she had no idea where she was, but then she remembered. She got up, dressed, and went down to cook some breakfast for her and Sokka. As she cooked, she felt how much she missed Toph and Aang. Especially Aang.

"What are we havin'?" came a sleepy voice.

Katara looked up and giggled. Sokka was standing there, half dressed, with sleepy eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

Katara walked outside the city to get some peace and quite. She lay down on a snow drift and looked up at the clouds in the sky. What seemed to be a peaceful day turned into a catastrophe.

First, Katara saw a flying speck high up in the air. Then it got surprisingly closer. That's when she stood up.

"Oh…,"

She leaped out of the way as Appa came crashing down into the snow.

Shortly after a startled looking Aang glided down, Satoru and Toph clinging to him.

When they touched down, Katara ran over to them. "What happened? How did you find us? Are you okay?"

Aang took in a deep breath. "Remember, everything is connected! That's how we found you. We've been flying for over twenty-four hours. Appa got tired and just, kinda, fell out of the sky!"

They all hugged each other and Katara brought them to their home. They had to help Toph get there. She had much trouble getting around since she wasn't on earth anymore.

* * *

Back at the former palace, Sokka exchanged greetings with their friends and Aang told them that Satoru was now to be referred to as Kane in public.

When everyone had gone off to explore the city, Aang sat down on a couch, obviously exhausted. Katara came and sat down next to him.

"Aang, it's so good to see…"

Aang cut her off by kissing her. Katara happily returned fire and kissed him on the lips. They held together for one to two minutes, then broke apart and talked about what had happened recently.

* * *

I particularly liked that chapter. Anyway, please review! Anonymouse reviews are now enabled!


	5. Another Wall

Enjoy!

* * *

Intalyi

Another Wall

"Hey Katara, come here."

"What is it, Sokka?"

"Look at this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Katara and Sokka were out fishing so we wouldn't have to waste any money on food. Aang was relaxing in the cities park and Toph was at their house/palace. She couldn't go out much because of her burns and her loss of the ability to see through the earth. They had been in the Southern Water Tribe for five days now.

Katara and Sokka stood there, looking up at what lay before them. It was a gigantic wall of ice about five stories tall and as wide as one hundred adults standing side by side. Just a second ago, the wall had been covered in a thick layer of snow. As Sokka had approached the wall, a mighty wind had come and blown off the snow to reveal a magnificent sight. Engraved designs flowed over the entire ice wall, covering it with line designs and words of an unknown language.

Sokka approached one design on the ice wall. It was a hand. He looked at it and at his own hand. They were exactly the same. He cautiously reached his hand out and put his hand inside the outline of the engraved hand. Then something happened that Sokka could never get used to: his hand melted into the door.

* * *

Aang left the park and went off out of the city to find Sokka and Katara. They had been gone a while. He searched every glacier and snow drift he could find, but to no avail. Eventually he came upon the gigantic ice wall with Katara and Sokka standing right in front of it. 

"Hey guys!" he shouted, but a sudden strong wind carried his voice away so they could not here.

The snow had been blown off the ice wall, leaving Aang speechless. Then he saw Sokka walk up to the wall and put his hand on it. Sokka yelped and a bright light came forth from the wall as Sokka's hand melted into the wall.

_This can only mean one thing…

* * *

_

everyone knows what it means right? Plz Review!


	6. The Great Cities

Sorry I have'nt gotten a chapter in ssssoooooo long. I've been extremely busy. Hopefully, though, my new writing skills will make the story even better. Thanks for reading, and please review. Ill take any suggestions, ideas, or advice. That way i can make the story more enjoyable for peoples taste. Thanks!

-Coldguy11

* * *

Intalyi

The Great Cities

"Toph! Satoru!" shouted an out-of-breath Aang.

After Sokka had his hand melted into a wall for the second time, Aang and Katara had become suspicious. Once Sokka's hand had melted into the wall, there was a great flash of light, and before them, in the ice wall, appeared a narrow chute, probably leading down into another "Unknown City." At least that's what they thought it would lead into. Regardless, Aang, Katara, and Sokka had slid down the chute and into the abyss. They instead decided that if they went down, Toph and Satoru should come too. With obvious surprise in their eyes, they ran all the way back to the Southern Water Tribe city, straight through the doors of their house/palace, and right into the room where Toph and Satoru were sprawled on the floor laughing.

"What is it?" asked Satoru, sudden seriousness in his voice.

Sokka explained, "Toph, Satoru, remember when my hand melted into the wall and we got into Sitalyi?"

They nodded.

"Well, you'll never guess what just happened."

Toph fell flat on her back. "Oh boy, here we go again!"

* * *

They arrived at the ice wall shortly after following a brisk pace.

"How can there be another Unknown City?" asked Toph.

Satoru replied, "When I was little, I remember being taught the stories of our ancestors. The people of each nation that came here were 'supposedly' supposed to have come from four other great cities, like Sitalyi, except each was populated by only one nation. I never thought the stories were true when I met you guys, but _if_ they are true after all, I assume that this is the Great City of Water. If so, somewhere else in the world lies the Great City of Earth, the Great City of Air, and the Great City of Fire. If these legends are true, I would much like to go to the Great City of Air."

"What kind of a name is Great City of Water? They couldn't have come up with a better name?" came Sokka's voice. "I mean, Sitalyi is a cool name, but Great City of Water is a really corny name, don't ya think?"

"Wait until we get there, Sokka," said Katara, "Before you judge it." Then Katara turned to face the giant ice wall. "Look at how far we've come. We've unlocked the Mystery of Sitalyi and its Hero." Sokka grinned. "Now we're about to solve another unknown riddle of the world."

After that everyone went silent. The air in the Southern Water Tribe carried no sound at that moment. Before them lay another adventure, full of potential danger and secrets. For all they knew they might not come out of this one alive.

With these and other grave thoughts buzzing about in their heads, Sokka reached out and placed his hand in the hand inscription on the ice wall. Not knowing what to say as Sokka's hand melted into the ice, they remained silent, all through the flash of light and the revealing of the chute. They looked at each other and nodded. With that, they all jumped into the chute, one after the other, beginning their second adventure of the Unknown Cities.

Hope you enjoyed! Plz review!


End file.
